The present invention relates to a liquid crystal driving device for controlling a liquid crystal panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus for displaying display data.
In the conventional liquid crystal display device described in JP-A-11-337909, a plurality of gray scale characteristics are preset in a gray scale voltage generating circuit, and the gray scale characteristic to be used is selected in accordance with a switch operable by the user or a select signal from a computer using the liquid crystal display device as a display monitor. Especially, the gray scale characteristic is automatically switched in operatively interlocked relation with the switching of the display mode of the computer.
Nevertheless, the liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-11-337909 is not shown to have any function to control the gray scale characteristic for each frame or each image scene of an animation. Therefore, in the animation, for example, the gray scale characteristic is required to be set by the user for each frame or image scene, thereby posing an excessively heavy load on the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus for realizing a high image quality display by eliminating gray scale irregularities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus for realizing a high image quality display in accordance with each frame or each image scene.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus for realizing the gray scale characteristic of an input video signal corresponding to the animation display of the TV broadcast or DVD and the text display for OA applications.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus for setting the gray scale characteristic controlled for each frame or each image scene free of gray scale irregularities without increasing the number of terminals.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a liquid crystal driving device comprising a gray scale voltage generating circuit for generating a plurality of levels of gray scale voltage from a plurality of levels of reference voltage generated by a power circuit in accordance with the brightness distribution of display data and a gray scale voltage select circuit for selecting a gray scale voltage to be output to the liquid crystal panel from a plurality of levels of the gray scale voltages in accordance with the display data.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a liquid crystal driving device comprising a gray scale voltage generating circuit for generating a plurality of levels of gray scale voltage from a plurality of levels of reference voltage generated by a power circuit based on the correspondence relationships between preset display data and the gray scale voltage and a gray scale voltage select circuit for selecting a gray scale voltage to be output to the liquid crystal panel from a plurality of levels of the gray scale voltage.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display apparatus comprising a liquid crystal panel, a data driver circuit for generating a gray scale voltage from a reference voltage generated by a power circuit in accordance with the brightness distribution of the display data and outputting the gray scale voltage to the liquid crystal panel, a scanning driver circuit for selecting a line to which the gray scale voltage is output, and a controller circuit for driving the data driver circuit and the scanning driver circuit based on a display control signal and the display data.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display apparatus comprising a liquid crystal panel, a register circuit for holding the correspondence relationships between the display data and the gray scale voltage, a data driver circuit for generating a gray scale voltage from a reference voltage generated by a power circuit based on the correspondence relationships between the display data and the gray scale voltage and outputting the gray scale voltage to the liquid crystal panel, a scanning driver circuit for selecting a line to which the gray scale voltage is output, and a controller circuit for driving the data driver circuit and the scanning driver circuit based on a display control signal and the display data.